


Two Things

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene





	Two Things

When Johnny slipped in the shower, and could only prevent a classic slapstick act by holding on fast to the slide bar, he was promptly hit by a vision flash and learned two things.

First: He looked absolutely and utterly ridiculous when coming.

Second: He apparently really, really liked Walt sucking his cock.

Now, the first thing wasn’t all that surprising, most people look rather moronic during orgasm.

But the second thing was a bit of a shock. Actually, it was a pretty big shock. It was that big of a shock, that Johnny lost his grip on the slide bar and almost slipped again. He could barely steady himself against the wall tiles, before sliding down slowly onto the floor.

Once he sat there, Johnny blinked dumbfounded into the spray and considered his next move. He could just get out of the shower right away and pretend this never happened, or he could touch the slide bar again to, um ... investigate this revelation further.

In the end curiosity won over embarrassment and Johnny decidedly grabbed the slide bar to hoist himself up ...

 _... and it’s digging into his back rather uncomfortably, but it doesn’t matter, because Walt’s hands are kneading his ass cheeks and his mouth is playing with his cock, sending little electric shocks up his spine._

 _He has to grip the slide bar behind his back with both hands, so his knees won’t give way, and now Walt’s tongue is teasing his slit, and a finger is weaselling its way into Johnny’s ass, and it’s just too much and he comes shuddering and groaning rather obscenely into Walt’s mouth._

 _While he still lets the aftershocks run through him with a stupid and devoid look on his face, Walt comes up to his feet and turns the water off._

 _“Didn’t see **that** coming, huh?” he asks breathlessly._

 _“Actually yes, I did”, answers Johnny with a satisfied smile and pulls Walt into his arms and a fierce kiss._

***


End file.
